


Don't Drink and Transfigure

by knowyourincantations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: “Your armchair just turned back into an armchair. I refuse to sleep on an armchair when your bed is big enough for both of us.”





	Don't Drink and Transfigure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com/)'s January prompt 'Bed sharing'.

Hermione was rudely forced awake when something soft hit her in the face.

“Piss off,” she muttered, waving a limp hand to one side to fend off her attacker.

“Shove over,” came a hissed reply from the darkness.

Hermione lifted her head from the pillow and squinted into the darkness.

“Who’s that?” she muttered, trying to force the rest of her mind into focus before suddenly remembering that wasn’t going to happen. In fact, she distinctly felt like the room was spinning even though she couldn’t see any of it. A sure sign she’d had too much to drink.

“Your armchair just turned back into an armchair. I refuse to sleep on an armchair when your bed is big enough for both of us.”

The voice was familiar, so was the entitlement. “Parkinson?”

There was a low snort. “Merlin, you’re still pissed aren’t you?”

“Bugger off,” Hermione muttered, turning over onto her other side while her mind unhelpfully showed her confusing snapshots of her night. Dinner, wine, dancing, more wine. A rather fantastic snogging session. Nerves.

That was it, she’d been drinking to drown her nerves.

Quite the opposite of buggering off, the bed dipped as Pansy climbed right in behind her.

“I made you a bed,” Hermione muttered, remembering, rather vaguely, that she had done battle with an armchair and a very unsteady wand hand. “Go sleep in that.”

“It turned back into an armchair, catch up,” Pansy huffed, her breath warming Hermione’s shoulder as she settled behind her. “Why don’t you have a sofa?”

“Go home,” Hermione muttered, kicking Pansy’s legs when they tangled with her own.

“You are a terrible host,” Pansy muttered, throwing an arm over her waist above the covers. “It’s a good think I like you.”

Hermione reached down and managed to throw the offending appendage off her after two clumsy tries.

“Not sleeping with you,” she muttered. “Only been three dates. Not that easy.”

A gust of air from an ungainly sounding snort tickled Hermione’s shoulder. “It’s been five, actually. But sleep is all I’m interested in right now, don’t get your knickers in a knot.”

Hermione frowned. “Not wearing any knickers.”

There was blessed silence and Hermione sighed and relaxed, wriggling a little to get settled again.

A hand burrowed under the covers and skimmed down her side.

“You’re naked.”

“My bed. I’ll sleep naked if I want to,” Hermione grumbled, not willing to admit she’d found getting out of the dress she’d worn to dinner hard enough to bother trying to get into her pyjamas.

“Well...all right then,” Pansy muttered. There was another long silence, and Hermione was just starting to give in to the heavy nothingness taking her over when Pansy shifted and rocked the bed.

“What’re you doing?” she groaned, feeling a bit dizzy as the bed rocked.

“Going to sleep in that armchair or try and navigate the floo. Not drunk anymore, but not sober either. Probably won’t risk it. Heard horror stories about drunk and tipsy flooing.”

Rolling over and cursing a resulting lurch of her stomach, Hermione grabbed her and then sprawled over half of her.

“Stop moving,” she muttered. “Was just drifting off.”

“You’re going to hex me silly in the morning,” Pansy grumbled.

Hermione hummed. “Not if you shut up and let me sleep.”

Pansy snorted again, but didn’t respond. Hermione grinned to herself for winning and wriggled until she was comfortable, resting her head on Pansy’s chest and hearing the almost hypnotic thudding of her heartbeat.

***

Someone was rubbing delightful circles over Hermione’s scalp. With a satisfied hum, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. She was met with Pansy smiling down at her.

“Morning,” she said sleepily, closing her eyes again and sighing as Pansy continued massaging her scalp.

“Morning,” Pansy replied, sounding oddly tense.

Hermione opened her eyes and frowned up at her, trying to think past the heavy fog in her head.

“Didn’t I transfigure an armchair for you?” she finally asked, picking some details out of the mess in her head.

“It turned back into an armchair in the middle of the night,” Pansy answered. “Thought we could share.”

Hermione yawned and rolled onto her back to stretch. “Sounds reasonable.”

“I thought so too,” Pansy said. “Didn’t realise you were still so drunk though. Also didn’t realise you sleep naked. A night of interesting revelations. You do keep me on my toes.”

Hermione frowned over at her. “I don’t sleep naked.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Look under the sheet.”

Not really believing her, Hermione lifted the sheet covering her. A second later she pulled it up near her chin until she was completely covered.

“In my defence, I tried to go back to your armchair when I realised you were naked,” Pansy said, her tone still guarded. “You wouldn’t let me. I thought it best not to argue.”

Hermione sat up, keeping the sheet clutched tightly beneath her chin, and glanced around. The dress she’d worn to dinner was a shimmery puddle over by the doorway. Her knickers were hanging off the corner of her mirror. Her face felt like it suddenly caught on fire, and looking at Pansy was the last thing she wanted to do but she had to.

A quick glance showed Pansy was at least wearing her bra, the straps were visible above the sheet.

“Did we...?”

With a chuckle, Pansy shook her head. “No. I wasn’t after that and you weren’t interested anyway. I stripped to my knickers when you made me a bed out of your armchair. Wasn’t about to sleep in my dress, it’s damn uncomfortable. Looking that good comes at a cost, you know.”

“Right,” Hermione said, sinking back down until she was staring up at the ceiling and wishing the bed would swallow her up. How mortifying.

“You were very drunk,” Pansy said. “I wasn’t about to try anything. I just didn’t want to sleep on an armchair. Climbing into your bed was completely innocent.”

Hermione turned and sized her up. “How decent of you,” she muttered.

Pansy tilted her head a little. “A surprise to me too. Not that I wouldn’t take the chance if you offered. And were sober. Your dexterity while inebriated was shockingly low. But I gathered you wanted to go slow with this. Anyway, how are you feeling? You don’t seem hungover.”

“Don’t get hangovers, just spotty memory,” Hermione muttered. “We really didn’t do anything?”

“You lucky tart. And we really didn’t.”

Hermione bit her lip and wondered how she felt about that. She vaguely remembered feeling nervous. Drinking more because she was nervous. She rather thought getting Pansy into bed had been her plan that night, but then, perhaps she’d ruined that by drinking too much. Unless Pansy was lying to save her feelings. That didn’t seem likely.

“And you didn’t take a peek or—”

“Really, Hermione,” Pansy interrupted, “I’m not that kind of person. I just wanted to sleep more comfortably and didn’t think it would be an issue. Besides, even that drunk I’m sure you could get off some pretty nasty hexes if I crossed a line. Perhaps nastier than you would sober.”

“But not perform a lasting transfiguration on a large object,” Hermione snorted, feeling a little calmer with how at ease Pansy seemed to be about everything. She hadn’t sneaked out, she wasn’t trying to rush off now. Good signs Hermione hadn’t ruined things by getting so stupidly drunk.

“Indeed,” Pansy said with a grin. “But it was very comfortable before it changed back and tipped me onto the floor. That’s something, right?”

Hermione groaned and covered her face. What an embarrassing sequence of events.

“I should have got you the Knight Bus,” she muttered, not really understanding why she’d insisted Pansy stay if she didn’t invite her into her room.

“Ah, but this way I can take you out for breakfast,” Pansy said, shifting a little closer. “If you’re not put off me?”

“If _I’m_ not put off _you_?” Hermione scoffed.

Pansy laughed and reached over to push some hair behind Hermione’s ear. “You were very charming while you were drunk, Hermione. Also very amusing. I’ll comment on that later, rest assured. But I’m not put off at all.”

Emboldened, Hermione leaned over and kissed her. She did remember some lovely kissing while they were crammed in her armchair, amongst the vague snippets of last night.

Pansy slid her hands into Hermione’s hair and Hermione fairly melted against her as she resumed that lovely scalp massage she’d been doing when Hermione had woken up.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” she mumbled against Pansy’s lips.

“Glad you like it,” Pansy breathed. “How about that breakfast then? Before we get thoroughly sidetracked.”

Getting sidetracked sounded more inviting, but Hermione was still a bit nervous about that part. Sleeping together for the first time off the back of such an embarrassing night wasn’t her idea of good memory making. Even if she was conveniently naked. Even if Pansy was looking very appealing between her sheets.

But Pansy was right, she didn’t want to rush things.

“Alright, you scamper off to your clothes and I’ll meet you out there.”

Pansy chuckled and kissed her again. “I don’t mind if you look, just so you know,” she said, before pulling away and slipping out of bed. “In fact, I’d like it if you looked. I work hard for this, I deserve a little appreciation.”

She threw a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the bedroom in nothing but her knickers and bra.

Hermione definitely looked.

 

**End.**


End file.
